iluniafandomcom-20200214-history
Khanag Simeon
König der Könige Khanag Simeon (Кьонг дер Кьонге Ханаг Симеон) is the current leader of the Kingdom of Kaffspar, he is also a direct descendant of the Bulcian Tribe, one of the Seven Slavmanic tribes. History Early life Simeon was born in the city of Tharnov (Търнов), as the third son of Knyazar Boril of the Bulcian dynasty. As König der Könige Kaloyan had introduced Mediacism to Kaffspar, Simeon was a Mediacist all his life. Because his eldest brother Vladimir was designated to enter politics in the Kammer der Nachkommen, Boril intended Simeon to become a high-ranking Magister, possibly the High-Magister of Kaffspar, and sent him to the leading University of Antias to receive theological education when he was thirteen. During the decade he spent in the Antian capital, he received excellent education and studied the rhetoric of all sorts of ancient philosophers from different cultures. He also learned fluent Jefuitori, to the extent that he was referred to as "the Half-Jefuitori" in Antian chronicles. He is speculated to have been tutored by Canaletto I himself, but this is not supported by any source. Return to Kaffspar Simeon later returned to Kaffspar and settled at the newly-established royal Archivian Order of Kaffspar in the capital Weisheit, where, under the guidance of Ferder of Weisheit, he engaged in active translation of the Grand Collection from Jefuitori to Kaffsparian, aided by other students from Antias. Meanwhile, Vladimir had succeeded Boril, who had retreated to a monastery, as a member of the Kammer der Nachkommen. Vladimir attempted to reintroduce the Borian Cult in the Kingdom, forcing Boril to re-enter political life. Boril had Vladimir's status as a member of the aristocracy abolished, and then appointed Simeon as the new representative. This was done at an assembly in Weisheit which also proclaimed Kaffsparian as the only language of state and moved the Kaffpsarian capital from Dorna to Weisheit, to better cement the recent conversion. It is not known why Boril did not place his second son, Gavril, as a representative, but it is speculated that he was Forsaken. In the Reichstag His work in towards the enlightenment of Kaffspar made him popular in the assembly. But he was still not the populaar choice in case Kaloyan died, in order to increase his chances Simeon enrolled into a military academy and led a couple of successful campaigns into what has become a proving ground for Kaffsparian nobles, the Oberlands. But the event that would really propelled Simeon's political career was also a great tragedy or the Bulcian dynasty. Vladimir, Khanag's older brother, faking a reconciliation and acceptance of Mediacism, managed to gather enough support within the aristocracy to be reinstated as a member of the descendants, yet he was denied a place in the Kammer der Nachkommen. Still, Vladimir, acting as a proper aristocrat, took up training as an Imperial Officer in the Kaffsparian army. Unknown to the rest of the Aristocracy, he was the head of a secret plot to assassinate the König and his reconciliation was staged. The plan was that Vladimir's allies where to poison the König at which point Vladimir, who will be fighting in the Oberlands will take command of the force in the Oberlands lying to the officers and soldiers that they are ordered to go back home and stop a vampire insurrection, and proceed to take power using force. Simeon was alerted, by an unknown source, of Vladimir's plans, but didn't believe that his brother will do the same mistake twice. The Black Campaign Nevertheless he joined the expedition that will later be know as The Black Campaign to make sure nothing like this happens. This did not go well with Vladimir, and he hatched a plan to kill Simeon during combat and make it look like Khanag was killed by wolfmen. During one of the fiercest battles of the campaign, Simeon's unit was ambushed by wolfmen in a swamp, surrounded, Khanag ordered the unit to spread around into a circle and form a turtle, the Woflmen charged right into the formation most of them hitting the spears and swords of the solders, those that got through the circle where met with the hammers of the veterans. Using this tactic Khanag managed to push back through the way they came towards the large force of solders. But the rest of the force had already moved ahead, instead a small squad of Vladmir's personal guard was waiting for Simeon. Instead of helping Vladimir attacked the already battle weary force from the back. Faced with Woflmen on one side and traitors on the other, Simeon ordered his men to lump together in a diamond formation and charged full strength through the Human line with the wolfmen following in their wake. Just as the charge into the line was slowing down, he ordered the back of his force to form a line and face the wolfmen only with shields. The Woflmen, as typical for them, impacted the line head on pushing it forwards, since the man where lumped together the kinetic energy of the impact traveled to the front of the unit continuing the charge with an even greater speed. Khanag's was fast to exploit the hole in the line and pulled the rest of his unit to the other side of the traitor force, putting them in the same trap they created. Simon ordered his men to put up shields and form a line to stop the traitorous unit from running, the traitors along with Vladimir where slaughtered by the continuing Wolfmen assault. The Wolfmen, having taken heavy casualties from both the failed ambush and the following combat situation broke off, leaving Simeon to mop up the few surviving solders and return to the larger force. When the battle was over he purged the force out of every trator send to the Oberlands with the help of a truth sensing mage. Hunting for traitors Tales of his heroics in the Oberlands soon reached Kaffspar proper and the Reichstag. Impressed with his acts, the King made him one of his personal advisors. They where also the people with the most chances to be elected if the King dies. As part of the advisors he conducted a ruthless campaign of hunting down traitors within the two Kaffsparian Kammers. He would subjugate every member of the Kammers to a truth test, including the advisors. which would cause the arrest and execution of three aristocrats, a member of the Volkskammer and an advisor. All of which where part of Vladimir's plot to assassinate the king, but each had different reasons for their actions. The Elections He spend the next 4 years as a faithful servant of the crown, spending his own personal wealth to better the life of ordinary Kaffsparians. He invested in everything from schools to hospitals and places of worship. Thanks to his action against the traitors he had already secured the aristocracy's backing, but with his acts of good will he earned the love of the people. When König Kaloyan died, a grand election was held, people from the whole of Kaffspar converged on the capital, the two Kammers spend hours in closed doors, where all of the candidates where examined and discussed. At the end the Hight-Magister of Kaffspar announced that the most noble Khanag Simeon is now officially König der Könige Khanag Simeon. Personal Life After his coronation, Khanag has received much marriage requests. But he had fallen madly in-love with Elena Oberon, one of King Gladislaus Oberon's daughters. An affair developed between the both but the marriage did not take place until after he came to the throne, since Elena's father wouldn't allow her to marry Simeon until he became King. Elena and Simeon had two daughters, Milena and Slava, but only a single son, Michail survived past infancy, due to miscarriages and stillbirths. Personality Simeon's remarkable personality is one of the keys to his influence. His intellectual powers are astonishing. He has a photographic memory for facts, people, events, numbers, military units and maps. He devours statistical information and reports, memorizes maps, and has a perfect recall of a fantastic stocks of information. He has a thorough command of military technology, as well as the financial and diplomatic secrets of Kaffspar. Combined with his inexhaustible energy, he keeps relays of staff and secretaries at work. Unlike many generals, during his days of commanding forces, Khanag did not turn to history to ask what others did in a similar situation. In terms of impact on events, it was more than Simeon's personality that took effect. He chose outstanding generals, and stood by them. He reorganized Kaffspar itself to supply the men and money needed for the great war. Above all he inspired his men. Category:Important Figures